Is this really happening?
by Running-Of-Out-Time
Summary: Después de una noche entre botellas; despertar desnudo y en la cama de tu mejor amigo y compañero de banda puso todo mi mundo de cabeza.
1. ¿Esto realmente está sucediendo?

**¡Hola!**

**Para empezar quisiera contarles que esta idea ha estado rondando por mi cabeza hace bastante, BASTANTE tiempo, la escribí y como soy tan insegura le mandé un Inbox a –según mi parecer- una de las mejores escritoras Kogan, oh sí, hablo de ti futura mejor doctora(?, RocKath Girl. Gracias por ayudarme, tus consejos y hacer que la historia quedara más coherente.**

**Sin más, los dejo con la historia. **

**¡Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

Me removí inquieto entre las sábanas, las punzadas de dolor en mi cabeza llegaron a tal punto que se volvieron insoportables. Abrí mis pesados párpados pestañando seguidamente para acostumbrarme a la tenue luz que se colaba por una de las ventanas iluminando la habitación. Una vez que mis ojos lograron enfocar bien un suspiro a mi izquierda me hizo girar la cabeza en su dirección. Me congelé, literalmente, ante lo que mis ojos captaban. Ahí, a unos centímetros de mí estaba Kendall durmiendo profundamente.

—¡AHHHH! —un grito horrorizado salió de mi boca ante la vista, cayendo de la cama.

—¿Q-QUÉ? —gritó alterado Kendall, arrojando las cobijas a un lado y levantándose de la cama.

Al verlo por completo, reparé en la desnudez de él, al instante bajé la vista hacia mi. Quedé más horrorizado al notar como yo también lo estaba.

—¡AHH! —volví a gritar.

Él se miró, luego a mí y pareció sopesar el asunto, porque seguidamente gritó como lo había hecho yo hace unos minutos. Se cubrió con las sabanas y yo cogí una almohada, que tiré en el camino, para cubrirme. Por un momento nuestras miradas volvieron a cruzarse; pánico y desconcierto puro. Un grito unánime inundo la habitación, y sin mirar atrás me levanté del suelo y corrí a esconderme en el baño, que agradecí mentalmente, estuviera dentro de la habitación.

»Esto es una pesadilla —murmuré en un intento de convencerme mientas mojaba mi cara con el agua del grifo—, no puede ser cierto, debe ser una confu... —justo cuando iba a negar todo, la palabra murió en mi boca.

Un recuerdo había llegado a mi mente de momento, y éste era que estaba besando a Kendall mientras él me afirmaba por la cintura y lo más perturbador era que se sentía endemoniadamente bien.

Sacudí mi cabeza con fuerza para poder borrar esa bizarra imagen, que solo me atormentaba más que tranquilizarme. Me recargué contra la pared, pero el frio que sintió mi espalda desnuda por el contacto con los azulejos me obligó a enderezarme y por consecuente alejarme de la gélida pared.

»Esto es una pesadilla, debe serlo, no puede ser real —me repetí, frustrado frotándome con fuerza las cienes.

Sentía que mi cabeza explotaría en cuestión de segundos cuando borrosos recuerdos atacaban mi desorientado cerebro confundiéndolo aún más. Por mucho que lo odiara, esto no era una pesadilla, algo había ocurrido la noche anterior con mi mejor amigo. Mi cuerpo se estremeció ante la idea. Un sentimiento de pánico comenzó a inundar mi ser.

»No, no, no, no, ¡NO! —me repetía una y otra vez, intentando convencerme de que nada había pasado. Me recargué nuevamente en la pared, ya no importándome el frio de ella y me deslicé hasta acabar sentado en el frío suelo de aquel cuarto. Más y más recuerdos golpeaban mi mente conforme pasaban los minutos.

—_Esto es una mierda —dije exasperado pasándome una mano por mi cabello. _

—_¡Vaya! No creí que dijeras malas palabras —dijo una voz a mis espaldas, ante ello alce mi rostro y me encontré con la faz asombrada de mi mejor amigo rubio. Al momento bajé la vista avergonzado, Kendall tenía razón, nunca antes había dicho algo así—. ¿Qué es una mierda? —preguntó con un matiz de interés en la voz._

—_Esto —hablé, pero el rubio me miro alzando una ceja._

—_¿Podrías ser un poco más específico? —sonrió golpeándome suavemente el hombro._

—_Odio esto, odio —suspiré— esto._

—_Sigo sin compren- —lo corté antes de que pudiera continuar._

—_La relación con Camille, ella es agradable y linda, pero desde lo ocurrido con James... Nada volvió a ser lo mismo —dije simplemente y me encogí de hombros, esperé unos segundos y tomé una bocanada de aire—, terminé con ella, pero esta vez es definitivo, terminamos para siempre —murmuré quedo, pero con convicción. Camille y yo, sólo seríamos amigos._

_Él se sentó a mi lado en la mullida cama y posó uno de sus brazos sobre mis hombros y me sacudió amistosamente. Ese simple y cariñoso gesto, me reconfortó._

—_¿Estas triste por terminar con ella? —preguntó suavemente, teniendo cuidado de que las palabras no me dañaran._

_Lo pensé unos segundos, pero luego sonreí y negué con la cabeza. _

_»Entonces, ¿Cuál es el problema? —me preguntó interesado—. ¿Qué es lo que hace esto una mierda? —inquirió el oji-verde sin retirar su brazo de mis hombros._

_Me solté de su agarre y me levanté de la cama. Comencé a caminar en círculos mientras me frotaba la cara en señal de frustración._

—_Se supone que vivimos un sueño; tenemos fama, dinero, un montón de admiradoras locas, pero adorables que nos aman y apoyan… pero por más que lo intentamos ninguno de los cuatro ha tenido una relación exitosa, el más cerca de estar en una fuiste tú, pero Jo se fue... —ante la mención de la relación pasada de Kendall me detuve para observar su rostro y lenguaje corporal, sabía por su propia boca que para él, el tema de Jo ya no era un tabú, pero no estaba seguro y lo último que quería era herir a mi amigo, sin embargo el elevó el rostro y sonrió. _

—_Tal vez aún no ha aparecido ese alguien especial_

—_Tal vez —dije, dándole la razón y restándole importancia. Entonces, nos sumergimos en un silencio tranquilo, donde no era incomodo, más bien agradable._

—_¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó levantándose de la cama con entusiasmo. _

—_Eso creo —respondí algo dubitativo. Hablar con él me había servido mucho y llenado el alma de paz, pero a pesar de eso, tenía una extraña sensación._

—_Vamos, ¡Anímate! —exclamó con júbilo—. Es viernes y tenemos el departamento para nosotros solos._

El recuerdo se esfumó en cuestión de segundos, pero aún no podía reaccionar, de algún modo no concebía, mejor dicho yo no creía posible que algo así hubiera podido suceder. Respiré hondamente. Después de auto convencerme de que era un genio y de alguna manera encontraría una explicación razonable —que no fuera la que cualquier persona creyera— para despertar desnudo junto a Kendall, además del por qué mi mente había creado esas bizarras, inverosímiles y estúpidas imágenes, me levanté o mas bien dicho traté, porque un dolor, que no había sentido momentos antes por la adrenalina del momento, inundo mi espalda baja; imposibilitando cualquier movimiento. Ante ello sentí mi cara arder, el hecho de estar adolorido sólo comprobaba la irrefutable idea de que todo había sido real.

Tomé una bocanada de aire, para tranquilizarme y apaciguar el dolor, así que mordiéndome el labio inferior por la fuerza ejecutada y el dolor que provocó esta acción en mi cuerpo, me erguí del suelo ayudándome de una de las toallas que estaba ahí colgada. Una vez de pie, apoyé mi frente en el cristal del espejo.

—Es-esto no puede ser real, esto... Es un error, yo... —sentí las lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos, los cerré con mayor fuerza dejándolas salir— arruiné nuestra hermosa amistad.

Lo siguiente que hice fue tratar de reprimir los sollozos que salían de mi boca, pero me fue imposible. No podía negarlo y seguir engañándome a mi mismo. Anoche ocurrió algo con mi mejor amigo, podía culpar a el alcohol, pero en el fondo seguía estando consiente y sabía que una parte de mi había estado esperado una cosa así, y mi ser había disfrutado todo. Este pequeño pensamiento originó mas lágrimas y las ganas de llorar incrementaron mucho más, todo se había ido a la mierda.

—Lo-logan, ¿Te-te encuentras bien? —preguntó Kendall, golpeando la puerta del baño que compartíamos. Su voz preocupada y nerviosa me devolvió a la realidad.

—Yo —aclaré mi garganta para que mi voz no sonara temblorosa. Sequé el rastro de lágrimas que bajaban por mi rostro y mordiéndome el labio inferior, tratando de ahogar los sollozos logré articular—: sí, s-sólo me ducharé.

No escuché su voz dándome alguna respuesta, lo único que oí fueron sus pisadas alejándose de la puerta del baño. Agradecí que fuera una regadera y no una tina, el levantar diez centímetros el pie me dolió como un demonio. De nuevo mis mejillas estaban encendidas. Una vez adentró sentía el agua caliente recorriendo mi cuerpo, y eso me relajó, cerré mis ojos y nuevos recuerdos llegaron golpeando a mi cabeza.

—_¿Estas seguro? —le pregunté con miedo, estaba seguro que la señora Knight se enojaría cuando descubriera que habíamos tomado su tequila._

—_Tranquilo Logie, sólo tomaremos unos tragos —dijo intentándome convencer, sin lograrlo del todo— mamá no notara la diferencia —hablo tranquilo y seguro, de alguna manera después de usar un tono confiado su vaga excusa me tranquilizó. _

—_Bien. _

—_¡Perfecto! —dijo entusiasmado agitando la botella sobre mis rostro—. Ahora sólo necesitamos limón y un poco de sal._

—_No lo sé Kendall, no creo que esto sea lo correcto —le dije inseguro, aún tenía mis dudas sobre si era buena o mala idea el hecho de robarle el licor a mamá Knight._

—_Eres un cobarde —murmuró—, si no quieres, no lo tomes, yo lo haré de todos modos —sonrió con suficiencia y yo sentí mi sangre hervir. Podrían llamarme ñoño y nerd, pero nadie, ni siquiera mis amigos, me llamaban cobarde._

—_Nunca dije que no lo haría, sólo estaba comprobando si tú estabas seguro de esto —hablé fingiendo un tono de superioridad. _

—_¡Claro que lo estoy! Después de todo fue mi idea ¿no?_

—_Pero nunca antes has bebido —de nuevo salían mus dudas y temores. _

—_Para todo hay una primera vez —sonrió y por un instante me perdí en el brillo de sus orbes_ _esmeraldas._

Abrí abruptamente mis ojos cuando un líquido caliente comenzó a bajar desde mi entrada hasta mis piernas. Mi cara estaba roja y suspiré frustrado, me apoyé en los azulejos de la pared, perdiéndome nuevamente en mis recuerdos.

—_Arrg ¡esto me quema la garganta! —exclamé como pude, estaba tosiendo y el escozor que sentía mi garganta por el tequila era terrible, arrojé el pequeño vaso al suelo, que no tardó en hacerse trisas. _

—_Vamos Logan, no estuvo tan mal —pronunció feliz con un ligero tono carmín en las mejillas, que encontré sin duda adorable, pero al darme cuenta de mi pensamiento sacudí mi cabeza de un lado a otro, el efecto del alcohol comenzaba a hacer efecto en ambos._

—_Quizás para ti, para mí fue asqueroso —dije estremeciéndome al sentir aún el ardor en mi garganta—, y el limón no sirve para nada._

—_Vamos Logan, sólo uno más, ya verás que cada vez será más fácil —sugirió tentativamente golpeándome con la botella de tequila suavemente el hombro._

—_Esta bien —respondí con resignación, Kendall era testarudo y cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza, no paraba hasta lograrlo._

_Tome un trozo de limón pero su mano me detuvo. _

—_No, no, Logie —agregó negando con su cabeza— esta vez es puro, solo tequila, tequila y nada más._

—_¡¿Qué!? —exclamé—. No, eso no lo haré —negué cruzándome de brazos—, eso no era parte del trato._

_No duró tanto mi voluntad, porque comenzó a hacer sonidos de gallinas mientras ponía sus brazos como alas para una mejor representación._

—_¡Bien! —le arrebate la botella de las manos, enojado, y tomé de un sorbo al menos 70 milímetros de aquel líquido. Cuando acabé, comencé a toser de forma escandalosa, aquel licor quemó mi garganta a tal punto que el dolor me obligó a llevarme las manos al cuello. Kendall dio suaves golpes en mi espalda mientras reía— Aho-ahora... t-tú —logré pronunciar aun tosiendo._

_Kendall sin rechistar aceptó el reto. Me quito la botella y bebió aquel licor, comenzó a toser y fue mi turno de reír. Cuando nos calmamos dejamos la botella en su lugar, y ahora que la veía con detenimiento, estaba seguro de que notarían la ausencia de una buena cantidad de licor de aquella botella. Sentado en cuclillas me dispuse a recoger los vidrios del suelo. Kendall insistió en ayudarme, pero me negué, sólo eran unos trozos, pero el testarudo no se rindió y se agachó para estar a mi altura. _

_En un momento nos perdimos en la mirada del otro, sin saber muy bien como, comenzamos a acercarnos. Podía sentir su aliento rozando mis labios. No me resistí y lo besé. Creí que él me alejaría, me golpearía e insultaría, pero en lugar de todo aquello- que parecía ser lo mas lógico- acunó mi rostro en sus manos y nos levantó hasta ponernos de pie. A pesar de ser solo una caricia de labios, ese pequeño contacto había enviado corrientes eléctricas a todo mi cuerpo, sin duda era el mejor beso que me habían dado en toda mi vida._

Desperté de mi ensoñación, terminé de ducharme y con cuidado me envolví en una toalla. Tomé una bocanada de aire, armándome de valor para poder encararlo y giré el pomo de la puerta, no deseaba enfrentarme con sus esmeraldas aun, pero tampoco podía quedarme en el baño para siempre.

Entré al dormitorio y me alivié al encontrarlo vacío, solté el aire contenido en mis pulmones y me caminé a la cómoda en donde estaba mi ropa. Dirigí una mirada fugaz a la habitación; nuestra ropa desparramada por el suelo. Ver mi cama en perfecto estado y la de él desordenada me dio un vuelco el estómago. Me vestí recordando el último tramo de una de las noches más inesperadas y locas de mi vida.

_Rozó con su lengua mi labio inferior y yo accedí ante su petición. Ambos explorábamos la boca del otro en unos besos vehementes y desesperados, cargados de anhelo y deseo. Entre caricias y besos llegamos a la alcoba, él me arrojó a la cama y posicionó sus brazos a mis costados aprisionándome entre su cuerpo y el colchón. _

_Tomó mi labio inferior y comenzó a juguetear con el; lo succionaba y luego le daba unos pequeños mordiscos, mientras que sus ávidas manos recorrían mi anatomía. Mis gemidos no se hicieron esperar. Mi notoria erección se rozó con la suya y fue más de lo que pude soportar, un grito cargado de placer escapó de mis temblorosos, rojos e hinchados labios._

—_Ke-Kendall pa-para —le rogué en contra de mi voluntad._

—_¿Qu-qué sucede Logie? Acaso, ¿t-tú no quieres? —preguntó como pudo, apenado y bajando la mirada. _

_Su rostro sonrojado, sus ojos un tono más oscuro y sus pupilas dilatadas, sus labios rojos y ligeramente hinchados me proporcionaron la imagen más hermosa y sexi que jamás había tenido. No pude resistirme y lo besé. Él correspondió con la misma intensidad _

_»En-entonces, ¿quieres? —preguntó divertido con la respiración agitada._

—_Sí —murmuré débilmente y sonrojado. Le di un casto y fugas beso en los labios— necesitaba asegurarme de que tú también lo deseabas._

—_Jamás he deseado algo con tanto ímpetu en mi vida, que esto —susurró sobré mis labios frotándose contra mí._

Lo siguiente a aquel recuerdo era confuso, la ropa desapareció de un segundo a otro, nuestras respiraciones se hicieron agitadas. Luego nos hicimos uno y antes de acabar Kendall me susurró un suave 'te amo'. Me paralicé, no podía creer que eso no lo recordase, en ese momento estaba tan cansado que antes acabar le di un suave beso y cerré los ojos.

—De acuerdo Logan, relájate, quizás sólo dijo por el calor del momento —me dije a mi mismo, mi cerebro podía tener razón, pero ese pensamiento me deprimió— ¡Arrg! ¿Por qué todo esta tan confuso? —cerré los ojos con frustración—. Él te ama, son los mejores amigos desde tercer grado, ¡Claro que te ama! Como un amigo, casi hermanos —traté de auto convencerme a mi mismo.

—Los hermanos no harían algo así —sonó la voz de Kendall por la habitación, y me congeló. No fui capaz de girarme para enfrentarme a él—. Tenemos hablar.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado leerla tanto como a mí me gustó escribirla. **

**Ahora, si tienen alguna idea de lo que puede pasar mándenmela en un Inbox, porque lo que es yo estoy en blanco. lol Les digo en inbox porque si llegase a usar su idea –porque puede que algún ser me ilumine y pueda escribir- me gustaría sorprender al otro lector y no que posiblemente haya leído lo que pasaría en un Review, aunque si quieren dejarme alguno, ¡Bienvenido sea! Lol**

**Paz (;**


	2. Demasiadas emociones para una mañana

**Hohohohoholo.**

**Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, abajo mis vagas excusas.**

**Este capítulo está dedicado a mi futuro esposo RusherloveKogan, ya que gracias a una de sus 'vagas' ideas mi cerebro comenzó a trabajar en como se desarrollaría la historia.**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

—Los Hermanos no harían algo así— sonó la voz de Kendall por la habitación y me congeló. No fui capaz de girarme para enfrentarme a él—. Tenemos que Hablar.

—¿d-de qué quieres hablar?— logré articular con torpeza, mi lengua se trababa. Cerré los ojos en un vano intento por querer hacer desaparecer al rubio de la habitación.

—Sabes muy bien de qué— la seguridad que poseía se esfumó cuando comenzó a tartamudear— bu-bueno, ya, ya sabes...—Se aclaró la garganta y preguntó:— ¿Podrías voltearte, por favor?

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y conté hasta tres manteniendo el aire dentro de mis pulmones. Exhalé despacio y me giré lentamente enfrentando mi mirada a la suya. Sólo duró unos segundos, pues retiró sus ojos sobre mí. Aproveché esta oportunidad para examinarlo: Su cabello estaba desordenado, sus mechones rubios iban en todas direcciones- está frustrado, dije para mí mismo. Cada vez que lo estaba se pasaba las manos por sus hebras doradas en un vago intento por aclarar sus ideas-. Estaba descalzo y llevaba sólo unos pantalones de chándal. Su torso estaba desnudo y mis ojos no pudieron evitar recorrerlo. La línea que marcaba su oblicuo era notoria. Su cuerpo era delgado pero tonificado; sus brazos eran fuerte y sus piernas torneadas. Su pálida piel, aunque un poco más oscura que la mía era tersa y lisa. Su cabello rubio contrastaba con sus oscuras cejas. Sus ojos verde esmeralda eran sinceros y brillaban en ciertas ocasiones.

Ya no podía seguir negando que no tenía fuertes sentimientos por él, aquellos sentimientos de fraternidad habían sido reemplazados hace mucho por unos más fuertes, sobretodo después de lo que había pasado. Mis ojos no dejaban de recorrerlo, pero se detuvieron en las pequeñas marcas de un ligero color púrpura en su cuello. Desvié mi mirada a un costado, el único responsable de sus moratones era yo.

Volví a tomar una bocanada de aire antes de empezar.

—¿Podemos hablar en la sala?— mis ojos volvieron a reunirse con los suyos— aún no termino de vestirme— susurré como última escusa observando mis pies descalzos. No estaba listo para entablar una conversación con mi 'amigo' rubio, los recuerdos de la noche anterior estaban muy latentes y aceptar que mis sentimientos hacia él habían cambiado no ayudaba en absoluto.

—¿en serio?— preguntó en tono burlón, —Eso no debería importarte, menos después de anoche— mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, mi boca formó una pequeña 'O' y sentía el ardor en mis mejillas, aunque no podía verme sabía que mi rostro estaba tan rojo como un tomate maduro.

_»_N-no quise de-decir eso, —Se excusó avergonzado y arrepentido. Sus manos se agitaban en una señal dramática de estarlo— y-yo me refería a, a que... — continuó balbuceando frases sin sentido sonrojándose cada vez más.

—N-no importa, está bien— tartamudeé nervioso. Un repentino cosquilleo apareció en mi estomago, pero fue opacándose por las repentinas nauseas que se me presentaron. Aunque mi cerebro había comenzado a asumir los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, me era extraño oírlos de la boca de Kendall; sólo lo hacía más real.

Suspiró aliviado. Comenzó a caminar a la salida. Antes de llegar al marco de la puerta, volvió sobre sus talones y murmuró un 'no demores' acompañado de una de sus características sonrisas y el alzamiento de sus cejas.

Las nauseas habían desaparecido, sólo quedaba el agradable cosquilleo.

Suspiré y me encaminé a la cama; atarme los tenis se convertiría en toda una osadía.

* * *

**P.O.V KENDALL**

—¡demonios!— murmuré tumbándome en el sofá naranja; hablar con Logan fue más difícil de lo que había pensado.

Reposé mi cabeza en el respaldo del cómodo sillón. Cerré los ojos y mi mente me llevó a los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Eran tan inverosímiles como reales y palpables a la vez.

_Era viernes, viernes y no tenía nada que hacer: Mamá y Katie habían salido a un Spa y se alojarían un par de días allí para realizar la operación 'Volver Femenina a Katie', como lo había bautizado mamá. Carlos y James estaban en una cita doble, la única razón por la que el niño bonito había invitado al latino era porque su cita sólo podría salir con él si los acompañaba su hermanita... de seis años._

_Abrí la puerta del 2J y me sorprendió verlo en penumbras. Caminé por el pasillo hasta mi habitación compartida con el genio, me detuve frente a la puerta y escuché suaves murmullos. Giré la perilla y descubrí al pálido maldiciendo, cosa nueva en él, Logan no decía malas palabras, hasta ahora._

_Cuando comentó su quiebre con la dramática de Camille un súbito sentimiento de felicidad me invadió, los sentimientos que tenía por mi bajito mejor amigo cada vez me eran más difíciles de ocultar. _

_-esta es mi oportunidad-_

_"Tal vez aún no ha aparecido ese alguien especial" — le comenté con la esperanzada de que entendiera el tras fondo de mis palabras, mas no fue así, sólo le restó importancia a mi comentario. Sin embargo, estaba tan feliz que aquello no me deprimió._

_"Él ya no la ama, él ya no la ama".. era el único pensamiento que pasaba por mi mente. Sentía la euforia salir por cada poro de mi ser, debía encontrar la manera de ocultarlo. Una idea fugaz surcó mi mente._

* * *

_Ya no había vuelta atrás. La botella claramente había bajado su contenido. Debía preguntarle cuando el alcohol comenzara a hacerle efecto, porque tenía la certeza de que sobrio jamás me respondería con la verdad._

_ "¿Te gusto? No como amigo, tampoco como un ejemplo a seguir, como a alguien con la que iniciarías una relación". En cada ocasión que lo intentaba las palabras no salían de mi boca._

* * *

_Mi intención sólo era sacarle la verdad, saber cuales eran sus más profundos sentimientos hacia mí, pero todo se me había salido de control. Todo empezó como una broma, una pequeña competencia en la que nos retábamos a beber más. Pero el alcohol comenzaba a dominar la mayor parte de mi cuerpo, era la primera vez que ingería una cantidad tan grande de licor, y si yo era testarudo, bajo las influencias de éste, lo era aún más. Además, el hecho de aún no haberle preguntado me tenía frustrado y de mal humor. Comenzamos una pequeña discusión, yo quería ayudarle a recoger los trozos de vidrios por el suelo, pero él no me dejó. De un momento a otro sus labios se estrellaron contra los míos. No lo dudé. Le devolví el beso con la mayor cantidad de pasión y devoción que fui capaz de dar. Había estado esperando algo así tanto, que ni recordaba. Acuné su rostro en mis manos, quería sentirlo, sentir su calor, saber que éste era realmente su sabor, su aroma, la suave textura de sus labios y la rugosidad de su lengua. Quería abrir los ojos y verme reflejados en sus achocolatados. Anhelaba que esto fuera real, ya no quería desilusionarme al ver un cabello rubio y largo y no uno corto y marrón. Abrí mis ojos con cuidado y temor. Sus grandes y expresivos orbes me miraban con ternura, sorpresa, algo de miedo, pero sobretodo con amor... amor. Volví a estrellar sus labios con los míos. Mis instintos me dominaban y cuando abrí los ojos, tenía a un pequeño cuerpo contra el colchón._

_Sus ojos rebosaban de incertidumbre, anhelo y también __expectación__._

_Sus dudas salieron a flote, sonreí, no pude evitarlo. Era inseguro y pesimista, pero aún así, lo amaba con locura._

_—Jamás había deseado algo con tanto ímpetu — la frase escapó de mis labios sin ni siquiera pensarlo, pero quizás, fue mejor así, porque no habría podido decir algo tan sincero si me esmeraba en encontrar las palabras correctas. _

_Él me besó, pero de una forma suave, dulce, delicada y en la cual me prometía entregarse por completo._

_La ropa se volvió un estorbo, a los segundos se encontraba en distintos lugares de la oscura habitación. Los gemidos se mezclaban con las jadeantes respiraciones y los agitados latidos del corazón._

_Era un sonido exquisito, que guardaría en mi memoria para siempre._

_Durante todo el acto me había estado mordiendo la lengua para no revelar lo que había estado guardando estos últimos años. Sin embargo, llegó un punto en el que el placer y el sentimiento que tenía por el pequeño entre mis brazos que gemía mi nombre me superó. En la culminación ya no lo resistí, aunque fue apenas un susurro, sabía que él lo había escuchado. _

_Besó mis labios y sus ojos se cerraron por el cansancio. Me retiré de él con cuidado y me acurruqué a su lado. Rodeé con mis brazos su delgada cintura. Por inercia posó su cabeza en mi pecho. Sonreí ante el gesto. Besé su frente y tiré las cobijas para cubrirnos. Me acerqué más a él y me rendí ante Morfeo sintiendo su calor, aspirando su almizclado aroma y con una sonrisa de idiota surcando mi rostro._

* * *

**P.O.V LOGAN**

Con el mayor cuidado posible me senté en mi cama. Suspiré agotado; otra vez, algo tan simple como ponerme los tenis se convertiría en toda un acontecimiento. Contuve el aliento y me incliné ligeramente. El dolor ya no me era tan molesto, más bien incómodo. Me até los cordones tan rápido como pude y solté todo el aire que había estado conteniendo. Me arrastré hasta la cabecera del lecho y me erguí ayudado por la pared. Arreglé mi camisa y volví a suspirar.

Comencé a caminar despacio, con un notorio pero débil cojeo. El dolor en mi espalda baja seguía ahí, sin embargo, comenzaba a acostumbrarme a él. Me detuve en seco con un ligero tono carmín en mis mejillas. Me devolví a paso lento hasta la cómoda. Su torso estaba desnudo y si continuaba así, no podría hablarle sin tartamudear o concentrarme en lo que él me diría; mis ojos delinearían las sutiles líneas de sus pectorales y abdominales. Sacudí mi cabeza de un lado a otro. Tomé una de sus camisas y no pude evitar sentir su propia fragancia mezclada con su perfume. Sonreí idiotamente a la nada y retomé mi camino.

Crucé el umbral de la puerta y los nervios junto con un sin fin de preguntas comenzaron a llenar mi cuerpo y mi mente. Contuve el aliento y le aventé la camisa en el rostro. Me miró alzando una ceja y en respuesta le murmuré "para que no sientas frío".

Con cuidado me senté en el sofá y no pude evitar que un mohín apareciera en mi rostro por el dolor.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó con preocupación y cierto matiz de curiosidad y culpabilidad en la voz.

Asentí con un movimiento de cabeza, esto era sin duda una de las cosas más vergonzosas de toda mi vida.

»¿Mucho?— inquirió con la culpa brotando de su voz, sus ojos- que me examinaban con detenimiento- y cada una de sus acciones.

—...Algo... — logré articular en un hilo de voz tembloroso con mi rostro colorado.

Se instauró un desagradable silencio en la habitación. No estábamos acostumbrados a esto, nunca antes nos había sucedido, por ende, ambos estábamos incómodos y al no saber que decir, más frustrante se tornaba la situación. Luego de unos minutos que me parecieron horas, el líder de la banda habló.

—Yo... —suspiró cansado pasando sus manos por su rostro— lo siento. Lo siento de verdad— su mirada chocó con la mía: sus ojos estaban cansados y arrepentidos. Mi estómago se hizo un nudo. —no quiero que esto arruine nuestra amistad. —Guardó silencio unos segundos para aclarar sus ideas y dijo: —Tú, tú y nuestra amistad me importan más que cualquier cosa— sus ojos estaban vidriosos y sus mejillas carmín.

_"Tú y nuestra amistad me importan más que cualquier cosa" -_ el cosquilleo en mi estómago se intensificó, al igual que un extraño calor en mi pecho.

—¿Te arrepientes?— pronuncié en un débil susurro. Apartó sus ojos de los míos.

—¿tú? —preguntó en respuesta.

—esto no nos llevará a nada, lo sabes ¿verdad?.

—Sí, sólo no quería ser el primero en decirlo— murmuró revolviéndose en su lugar.

—¿Entonces...?

—¿Entonces qué?— cuestionó haciéndose el desentendido.

—Kendall— le presioné.

—¿qué?— continuó como si nada.

—¡DEJA DE COMPORTARTE COMO UN TONTO Y RESPONDE!— le grité saliéndome de mis cabales. Mi pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente. No quería gritarle, pero su estúpida actitud me estaba hartando, sus palabras "Te Amo" aún taladraban mi cerebro y si él no las mencionaba yo no se lo exigiría.

—Yo, ¿qué?— volvió a preguntar rascándose la nuca. Suspiré y cerré mis ojos. Contenté hasta diez para calmarme.

—¿te arrepientes de lo-lo que suce-sucedió anoche?— al pronunciar la última palabra un ligero escalofrío recorrió mi columna.

—...—

»Sólo es un sí o un no— Murmuré al percatarme de que no hablaría. —Vamos, sea cual sea tu respuesta seguiremos siendo los mejores amigos— forcé una sonrisa amistosa.

—...—

»Kendall...— el calor y el cosquilleo dieron paso a unas desagradables nauseas. Él no hablaba y comenzaba a preocuparme, mi cerebro no paraba de repetirme que aquellas dos palabras no eran más que un producto del calor del momento mezclado con el fuerte sentimiento de fraternidad que compartíamos.

Los segundos pasaban y él parecía absorto de la realidad. Me removí incómodo y desesperado en el mullido cojín.

—Tú... ¿tú crees que sería mejor olvidarnos de que todo esto alguna vez sucedió?— preguntó en un susurro mientras observaba sus manos.

En ese instante todo se congeló.

Abrí mi boca pero ningún sonido escapó de ella.

La habitación comenzaba a dar vueltas a mi alrededor. Una ligera punzada en mis sienes se presentó. Las nauseas se incrementaron en un nivel espantoso y de mis ojos las lágrimas pugnaban por salir.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y cerré mis ojos intentando esclarecer mis pensamientos.

_Hace tan sólo unas horas -ayudado por el alcohol- había asumido que mis sentimientos hacia el rubio del grupo iban más allá de la amistad y el compañerismo, sentimientos que había estado tratando de silenciar y enmascarar por el simple hecho de que 'eso' estaba mal y de que nunca sucedería nada entre los dos...pero anoche, anoche todo había cambiado._

_Mis besos y caricias fueron correspondidos._

_Me entregué a él de una manera que jamás pensé.. _

Confié en sus palabras, confié... _en él._

Cada vez me era más difícil ahuyentar las lágrimas. Me sentía vacío, usado, engañado... _decepcionado._

—Yo, yo creo que es lo mejor— expresé sin ánimos levantando la vista hacia él.

—Sí... que todo sea como antes— expresó contento sonriendo ampliamente. Dirigí mi vista a sus expresivos orbes, en ellos brillaba la felicidad y el alivio; y eso fue más de lo que pude soportar.

Corrí al cuarto de baño para vomitar ignorando el dolor que esto me causaba, mi mente giraba en torno a sus estúpidas palabras y el dolor que me produjeron.

Hundí mi cabeza en la taza y vacié el contenido de mi estomago mientras Kendall sobaba dulcemente mi espalda con un movimiento de arriba a abajo.

Cuando terminé jalé la cadena y me cepillé los dientes. Me encaminé a la sala con el rubio siguiéndome de cerca.

—así que... todo volver- —antes de que terminara la palabra fue cortado por el portazo de Carlos y los argumentos de James.

—¡vamos Carlos, no es para tanto!, he hecho cosas peores— se excusó cruzándose de brazos.

—¿ah sí?, ¿cómo cuáles? —le retó el latino.

El más alto pareció meditarlo un momento, luego de unos segundos sonrió con suficiencia.

—esa vez que escondí tu casco por una semana, o esa vez que accidentalmente grité delante de toda la clase que te orinaste encima, o esa vez que...— comentó enumerando con sus dedos.

—¡ya entendí!— le cortó con un grito ruborizado. —De todos modos, ésta vez te excediste— sentenció sentándose en el sofá naranja.

—Pero Litos, ¿qué puedo hacer para que me perdones?, —suplicó el más alto. — Realmente me gusta esa chica — susurró como última excusa.

Carlos pareció reflexionar un momento, después con una sonrisa maliciosa dijo:

—Una banderilla por cada hora que perdí en la cita—.

—¡¿QUÉ!?— gritó escandalizado James— No, no gastaré mi dinero en esas cosas— comentó encaminándose a la cocina.

—¡Es lo justo!— pareció percatarse de nuestra presencia — ¡Logan! has que me compre mis banderillas.

—¿Banderillas?, ¿cita?—repetí confundido. —¿Por eso no estuvieron en el apartamento todo el día?— fue más una respuesta que una pregunta.

—Mi amigo, lo que sucede...—cuando sentí el brazo de Kendall sobre mis hombros y su cálido aliento chocar contra mi cuello me paralicé. No estaba prestando atención a sus palabras, mi cerebro estaba haciendo corto circuito. Aún no supera los 'acontecimientos' de ayer, ni la charla de hace tan solo unos minutos, en cambio él... continuó como si nada. Me separé de él con un extraño sentimiento._  
_

»¿comprendes?— me preguntó con un extraño matiz en la voz. Sólo pude asentir en respuesta.

—¿ves James?, los chicos están de acuerdo, ¡Cómprame mis banderillas! —volvió a gritar el latino del grupo como si de un niño malcriado se tratase.

—¡ESTÁ BIEN!— James pronunció derrotado.

—¿en serio?— le preguntó el bajito con un brillo de ilusión en sus ojos.

—Sí— Carlos se le abalanzó encima en un cálido abrazo que la 'cara' del grupo correspondió. Yo hice mi mirada a un lado; estaba seguro -al menos por mi parte- de que pasaría algún tiempo antes de poder fundirme en un abrazo así con Kendall sin sentirme incómodo o extraño. Se separaron cuando el móvil del castaño comenzó a sonar.

—es un mensaje— murmuró viendo la pantalla del aparato.

—¿de quién?— quiso saber el líder de la banda.

—Gustavo. Nos quiere en el estudio en veinte minutos para ensañar una nueva coreografía.—

—¡ESO NO ES JUSTO!, ¡es sábado, NUESTRO DÍA LIBRE!— lloriqueó Carlos.

—eh, chicos, y-yo no, no podré ir— tartamudeé con timidez sintiendo el calor en mis mejillas.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó James alzando una ceja.

—yo, yo, yo no, no me siento bien, y-yo... —continué balbuceando frases sin sentido bajo la mirada acusadora de James.

—¿y? —inquirió Los despreocupadamente— hace un tiempo estabas mal del estómago y fuiste a ensayar igual —.

—Sí, pero terminamos antes porque vomitó por todo el estudio— recordó Kendall. Todos miramos a la nada evocando el recuerdo, con un escalofrío regresamos a la realidad.

—que te mejores amigo— me dijo Carlos poniéndose su casco para luego golpearlo como de costumbre.

—sí, ¿pero de qué?— volvió a preguntar James mirándome detenidamente.

—yo... no me siento bien, estoy algo cansado— pronuncié intranquilo dándole la espalda, encaminándome a la habitación.

—ahh, ¿por eso cojeas?— fue la inocente pregunta de Carlos que originó que todo mi cuerpo se tensara. Me giré hacia ellos y les dirigí una sonrisa nerviosa.

—eh, yo-yo sólo, yo..— fui cortado por Kendall.

—Sólo está indispuesto, vayan, se les hace tarde — comentó en mi mismo estado abriendo la puerta de entrada.

—¿vayan?— repitió James confuso.

—sí, y-yo me quedaré con Logan — y antes de que pudieran preguntar el porqué, agregó: —Debemos arreglar algunos... asuntos.

—de acuerdo...— comentó no muy convencido James y se encaminó con Carlos a la salida.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró y escuchamos el pitido del ascensor nuestros ojos se encontraron.

—entonces, ¿crees que ellos notaron algo _raro_ entre nosotros?— Suspiré.

—No lo creo, Carlos es muy inocente y a James sólo le preocupa su cabello, aunque actuó un poco raro—.

—Puede ser. Ahora, ¿te encuentras bien? —murmuró escrutando detenidamente todo mi cuerpo con su mirada originándome un nuevo cosquilleo.

—s-sí, sólo estoy algo...adolorido —terminé de decir sintiendo todo mi rostro arder.

—y-yo lo siento— murmuró bajando la mirada con un ligero tono carmín en sus mejillas.

—sólo olvídalo—.

—no podría— respondió de inmediato. Le miré incrédulo.

—¿qué?, si mal no recuerdo tú fuiste quien dijo que lo mejor era olvidarnos de todo— le espeté dolido.

—...—

»¿no dirás nada, verdad?— fue más para mí mismo que para él— Cobarde— musité apretando los dientes.

—No soy cobarde— farfulló enojado.

—¿no? ¿entonces por qué huyes de todo?—.

—¡no lo hago!— se excusó alzando unas octavas la voz.

—¡¿entonces por qué quieres olvidar todo?!— la pregunta escapó de mis labios sin ni siquiera pensarlo.— y-yo iré a recostarme un rato— dicho esto, corrí hasta la habitación ignorando el dolor que le causaba a mi cuerpo. Cerré la puerta con cerrojo y me apoye en ella hasta deslizarme y quedar sentado en el suelo, nuevamente, ignorando el dolor en mi espalda baja. Doblé mis rodillas y las junté con mi pecho. Apoyé la cabeza en ellas y dejé fluir las lágrimas que había estado tratando de contener.

_Demasiadas emociones para una mañana._

* * *

**P.O.V JAMES**

Acabábamos de salir del departamento y me encontraba con Carlos en el ascensor.

—oye, ¿notaste que el ambiente entre Logan y Kendall estaba.. no sé, tenso?— le pregunté mientras arreglaba mi cabello que se reflejaba en las paredes del elevador.

—no, no me di cuenta— contestó tan feliz como siempre.

—ah.

Seguimos en silencio hasta que un pitido nos avisó que habíamos llegado al lobby. Las puertas se abrieron y la pequeña figura de Katie se presentó ante nosotros.

—¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó el moreno extrañado, todos sabíamos que ella estaba en un Spa con la señora Knight.

—Shh — respondió agitada cubriéndonos la boca— si mamá pregunta, ustedes no me vieron— dicho esto, pasó por entre nosotros y entró en el ascensor.

—espere señorita— le dije mientras presionaba el botón para detener el cierre de puertas. —necesito tu ayuda— modulé con los labios, no quería que Carlos supiera.

—te costará, lo sabes ¿no?— murmuró sonriendo ampliamente.

—sólo averigua que traman tu hermano y el genio— solté el botón y me encaminé con Litos a la salida mientras las puertas del aparato se cerraban dejando a una pensativa Katie atrás. Sabía que me costaría, pero averiguaría que había sucedido la noche anterior con ellos cueste lo que me cueste, no en vano me llamo James Diamond.

* * *

**Ok, no tengo excusas LOL.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, sé que no es lo más interesante que han leído pero aún así es importante para lo que viene. Además, realmente me costo retomar el hilo de la trama.**

**Besos.**

**PS: Siento si hay alguna falta ortográfica o gramatical, este capítulo lo escribí sola y creo que aún no soy muy buena en ello.**

**Paz.**


End file.
